Mudblood  Pureblood  Love
by Jasmine Dawn Pendragon
Summary: He saw her coming from the first floor, on the staircase, and started walking down until he met her at the middle. "Oi, Granger, here." he said, slipping the letter in her hand before giving her his best smirk and vanishing into the crowd before she had
1. Chapter 1

**Mudblood + Pureblood = Love**

**Chapter 1 - The Letter, Draco's POV**

_I don't know if I've written this before or not - it seems like if I did, I must have forgotten to post it on one of my accounts. I'll repost it again though, it'll be a little different._

(**Draco's POV**)  
Malfoy was pissed. Damned it, that stupid Weasal had found him looking at her again - it seemed to be something that he couldn't avoid recently. If she was nearby, she drew his eyes to her as though she had cast a magnetic spell on him.

He winced as he touched his cheek, where that damned redhead had sent a severing spell his way. Draco, who wasn't exactly focusing, only half-way dodged, so he had avoided serious injury - he had sent Weasley into a jelly legs jinx so that he could get away - he didn't want to aggrivate her. . . Gods, he was going soft, and it was all her fault!

He rested his back against the wall on the sixth floor, sighing. He couldn't be angry at her - hadn't been able to get angry at her since their first year. She puzzled him, excited him whenever they had thier arguments, and when he'd ran to his dorm the time that she'd popped him in the nose, his dorm-mates wondered why Draco was laughing so much, and why his nose was bleeding.

Well, it didn't matter now - this year would be different, he decided, and grasped the letter that was in his pocket. He would make this perfect, he swore. After all, she was the one that he couldn't forget, the one he loved - it was a pity that it had been a secret, secret till now.

He saw her coming from the first floor, on the staircase, and started walking down until he met her at the middle. "Oi, Granger, here." he said, slipping the letter in her hand before giving her his best smirk and vanishing into the crowd before she had a chance to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Letter**

_"Oi, Granger, here." he said, slipping the letter in her hand before giving her his best smirk and vanishing into the crowd before she had a chance to speak._

Hermione Jane Granger sighed. It had been a rough year for the trio - thier fourth year. Harry was in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and Ron was still being quite irritating about the situation. In fact, she just had gotten away from Ron.

He was such an idiot, blaming Harry for absolutely nothing. If Harry said he didn't do it, then he hadn't - just like she told him last year that Crookshanks didn't eat his rat Scabbers - well, that had turned into a bit of a fiasco.

Ron was such a jerk, she decided, and right now, she really didn't wanna see one strand of red hair unless it was her cat's when she got to her dorm room, which she couldn't wait to get to. But that was postponed as she heard 'Oi! Granger, here' from . . . Malfoy? What did he want with her?

She blinked as he handed her a letter, confused. Why was Malfoy giving her a letter? She looked down at it and it had her name written in neat, loopy writing - Hermione, it said, and when she looked back up, she merely saw him for a moment when he smirked at her and disappeared in the crowd.

"Malfoy wait -" she said, but then sighed. He was already gone, so she slipped the letter in her pocket and headed up to the Gryffindor tower. However, she paused - this wouldn't be the best place to read this - after all, what if her dorm mates snatched it from her before she could read it?"

She thought for a moment - where could she read it in peace? And the answer came immediately - the room of requirement! She could relax and avoid both Ron and Harry. Not that she wasn't angry at Harry, but he was almost annoying as Ron, trying to use her as his owl. Well, she was no one's owl!

She walked to the room of requirement, then walked past it three times, wishing for a nice place to sit down and relax, then opened the door that had just appeared. As soon as she closed it behind her, she smiled. It was just like the Gryffindor Common Room, except it was decorated in red and had green accents, touches of silver and gold as well. She sat in a soft red armchair and pulled the letter out of her pocket. Scanning it, this is what she read:

**Granger,  
Meet me at the Room of Requirement at midnight. I have something to tell you that you don't want to miss. Borrow Potter's owl if you don't want to use the school ones - if you don't care to write anything else, write yes or no if you'll come tonight.**

Sincerly,  
Draco Malfoy 

Meet Draco Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin, at the room of requirement at midnight tonight? What did he have to tell her - she couldn't trust him, could she?

She heard her stomach growling and suddenly there was a plate of sandwiches on the coffee table, along with an elegant tea set filled with warm tea and some peppermint leaves.

She slipped in three sugar cubes in her tea and just a bit of cream before adding a peppermint leaf to make it flavorable - just for a few moments, then she took the leaf out. Taking a sandwich, she took a look and found they were turkey - her favorite. She took a bite then a sip of her tea, finding them both delicious.

So, what to do, she wondered. Should she borrow Harry's owl or get one from the owlery? And, should she come? It could be a trap. . . well, it wasn't like she couldn't defend herself against Malfoy - she knew sixth year spells and was pretty certain he only knew fourth or fifth, though she couldn't be sure about that.

And really, would it hurt to see what he had to say? Maybe it was something about Harry or Ron? She doubted it - those three hated each other with a passion. She shrugged and stood, brushing off any crumbs that was on her uniform and sighed. Looked like she should go and ask Harry if she could borrow Hedwig for a little while.


End file.
